Cry With You
by Fix-Itfan
Summary: Tamora is hurting over her back story, and who is there to comfort her, just our favorite little handyman. Song Fic!


**A/N- Okay so I am a huge Hunter Hayes fan, and I just love his song Cry With You, and every time I hear it I can't help but think of Felix and Calhoun. So I just had to write this or I might just spontaneously combust. Yeah thats how bad this has been driving me nuts. This is before they are married and she hasn't told him about her back story, oh and has nothing to do with Teenage Problems. Okay So here it is!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Wreck-It Ralph characters or Cry With You by Hunter Hayes.**

* * *

**Cry With You**

Tamora sat up and automatically threw back the quilt and turned so that her legs where hanging over the side of the bed. She was panting like crazy and sweat poured down her face, even a stray tear managed to fall. _Damn, _another cursed nightmare. She just couldn't quit having them.

Felix felt the bed move and was instantly awake and ready to fight anything that haunted his beautiful girlfriends dreams. "Tam? Are you okay?" asked Felix a bit worried.

Tamora and Felix had been dating for a couple months, and even though Felix knew bits and pieces of Tamora's painful back story, she still wasn't quite ready to talk about it, but Felix was a patient man. The only thing that bothered him constantly though, was it pained her, and that pained him, that and she would always try to hide her pain. Because to Tamora Jean Calhoun, pain was weakness, and weakness was unacceptable.

Tamora had her back to Felix and refused to look at him. But even so Felix knew she was crying against her will. "Tammy, talk to me. Please."

**When you try not to look at me  
Scared that I'll see you hurting  
You're not hiding anything, no  
And frankly it's got me worried  
Nobody knows you better than I do  
I keep my promises, I'm fighting for you!**

"Tammy please look at me. I- I know your hurting, a- and it hurts me to Tammy. I- I can't stand it" Begged Felix as his voice cracked, on the verge of crying himself.

**You're not alone  
I'll listen till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, with you!**

Tamora still refused to look at him, but it killed her a little inside to hear Felix's voice sound so helpless. She knew he was worried. and she also knew that she could never hide much from the little handyman, never could, probably never will.

**I'm not going any place  
I just hate to see you like this  
No, I can't make it go away  
Oh, but keeping it inside won't fix it  
I can't give you every answer that you need  
But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell** me!

Felix sighed, he knew he was going to have to be patient with her. Even more patient then he had ever been with anyone else. But he was willing to wait, she was worth it. As much as it hurt him to see her like this and that he could't tell her what she needed, he knew that one way or another she had to talk to him about it. He knew that, and he would be there when she was ready.

**You're not alone  
I'll listen till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, oh  
Yeah, I cry with you**

**You need love tough enough to count on**  
**So here I am!**

Tamora always had to remind herself that she trusted Felix, and even though she knew he would never rush her, she felt his worry growing with every nightmare. Tamora turned so that she could see Felix. Her face was red and puffy from crying, but she didn't care. Felix, weather she liked it or not, knew her better than anyone in the entire arcade ever would, and no matter what he would always be there. She could tell him anything, and everything.

"Felix." Tamora sighed his name and felt him shift in the bed, ready to listen to what ever it was she had to tell him, so she continued. "I was supposed to marry a man named Dr. Brad Scott. I was so in love with him, and so excited that I forgot to do a perimeter check around the church, and at the alter..." Tamora's voice broke and she had to stop herself before more tears fell. Felix scooted closer to Tamora and put a hand on her knee, this gave Tamora the courage to continue with the final piece of vital information. "At the alter, a Cy-bug crashed through the window and ate him before we could say 'I do'. I had to shoot it down before it became one of those awful damn cy-brids." She said a bit angerly.

Felix felt awful. It was a no wonder why she had nightmares most every night, not only to have your loved one die, but he knew she probably blamed herself. "Tammy, it wasn't your fault."

**********You're not alone  
I'll listen till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, oh  
You're not alone, oh no, baby!**

Tamora nodded,but the tears started to come back. This time instead of turning away from him, Tamora let her head drop to his shoulder as he held her close and drew soothing circles on her back. Slowly he felt his white t-shirt dampen with her tears. Felix wanted to cry to, but he couldn't, no, tonight he had to be strong for her. But that was something he would do to the end of his days. She wasn't alone anymore, he would be there when ever she needed him.

* * *

**A/N- Jimminy Jamminy sad, but my land, I feel a lot better now that I have that written. Anyway, don't forget to review or PM me, just anyway you can to tell me what you thought! Hope you guys enjoyed it! **


End file.
